


Don’t Let Go

by fxntasia



Series: K-Pop Short Story Collection [10]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heartache, M/M, Numbness, Regret, Sad, Thunder - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxntasia/pseuds/fxntasia
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin
Series: K-Pop Short Story Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Don’t Let Go

The wind hollered incoherently; the thunder clashed loudly while dancing through the sky. The branches of the trees were tugged violently, the leaves being yanked off mercilessly. The leaves would simmer down onto the ground, grasping onto the sound of the high, curdling cries from nearby - causing for the lead to curl up as it plummeted to the ground. 

_ “Kim Youngbin!” _

The man slowly opened his eyes, a low sigh dribbled between the space of his parted lips. He blinked, and his lips burned from dryness and minuscule cuts on them. His chest felt compressed, but he should be used to it by now. It has been quite some time now since that day. A long time, actually. 

_ “Just… Just quit it!!”  _

_ “B-But I-.” _

_ “You’re in the way! That’s what you always fucking do!”  _

_ “B-But you needed help-.” _

_ “I don’t.” _

_ “I’m sorry…”  _

  
  


Youngbin’s breathing was unsteady; he didn’t even notice. A slow hum rumbled from his throat, and he slowly pushed himself up from his chair as he decided to walk to the window. It was during this season that it had occurred; winter wasn’t the same anymore. He sensed no connection to the holiday spirit since that memory was the only thing that would surface to his mind. He was always in the way, but now, he was in no one’s way, right? But even so, all could feel was the embrace of the coolness of his house, not a pair of arms that he loved to have around his body. 

Stiff, Youngbin became paralyzed at the windowsill as soon as he opened the window slightly. His breath clogged up in his throat, his eyes wide as he stared up ahead. It was snowing, just like in that faint memory that was slowly drifting away the more he forced himself to forget that drastic night. Snow slowly fell from the sky, swaying in the hands of the breeze. “In… seong?” He breathed out shakily, his eyes gradually widening. 

His pupils dilated as he stared ahead towards the outside, taking in the scenery in front him. 

The snow slowly piling up on top of the dead, dry grass; the flashing skies from the thunder that was slowly seizing and wilting away. The cluttering leaves. The leafless trees. The cold breeze. The older man on his knees in the middle of the cold atmosphere. 

Inseong rested on his knees, the coldness crawling up his legs and up to the tip of his ears. His teeth were grit tightly, his lips wavering. The tip of his nose was covered with a prominent red hue the longer he lasted on the freezing grounds. “Y-Youngbin!” He croaked out, his eyes crinkled in a sad manner as they were overwhelmed with tears. 

_ “Kim Youngbin!” Inseong cried out loudly, collapsing to his knees as he pathetically grabbed onto the younger one’s wrist as he was leaving. He inhaled deeply, his lips wavering, “D-Don’t go, please.” He swallows down a painful sob, “Y-You promised y-you wouldn’t leave.” He chokes out.  _

_ Youngbin refused to look back and down at him; the shouts of his heart were excruciating, feeling as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest and claw at his ribs to break through. “P-Please…,” Youngbin whispered pleadingly. “Let me go.” He breathed out, his throat closing up the more he stood there.  _

_ “B-But y-you-.” Inseong flinched. _

_ “I know what I said,” The younger interrupted. “B-But,” Youngbin gulps, “we… don’t… feel happy. You said so yourself. You… You t-told me- t-to-told me that I was getting in the way.”  _

_ “Binnie!” Inseong cried out, clinging onto Youngbin’s arm as he slowly got up. “I told you I didn’t mean that! I was stressed, exhausted! You mean everything to me-.” His eyes widened as he was knocked down at the younger’s actions, being shaken off Youngbin’s arm, causing Inseong to land onto the floor. “B-Bin-.”  _

_ “I’m sorry.” Youngbin’s hand met the doorknob, and without a singular glance, he twisted it to the left, pulling it open.  _

_ “J-Just talk to-,” Inseong watched him walk away, his chest tightening immensely as tears began to slide down from his left eye, “t-talk to me…” His voice became nothingness as his eyes glued onto Youngbin’s back, which slowly disappeared out of view.  _

_ The breeze invited itself inside; the snow was gathered up in packs on the ground outside. Inseong forced himself to inhale, despite it coming out as a wheeze; it soon broke out into a loud sob as he bent forward, burying his face into his hands.  _

“D-Don’t g-go.” Inseong cried out. 

Youngbin was frozen; his hands trembled out in regret from that night. A singular tear slithered down from his left eye the moment his heart hammered against his ribcage. He slowly made his way out through the window, his feet carrying him towards the older. “W-Why… are you here?” He asked softly, not having realized he’s still crying. 

Shivering, Inseong looked up, small puffs of cold air escaping his lips as he breathed heavily, “I… I d-don’t want to lose you, too.”

Confused, Youngbin raised his eyebrow, “too?” He quoted. 

Inseong laughed dryly, “I…,” He looked down in shame, “I lost m-myself… because I… felt… at fault for making you feel that way a year ago.” His fingers became numb. 

Youngbin lost sense in his limbs, and he fell to his knees, becoming at equal level with the older. “B-But I hurt you…” His voice shuddered. 

“O-Only because you were hurt,” Inseong smiled sadly. 

Youngbin leans forward, extending his arms out, and Inseong falls into his embrace, breaking into a sob. “I-I’m so sorry,” Youngbin exhales, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. “I-I-I,” He stammered out, unable to form sentences. His tongue was holding everything he had to say; his chest was aching immensely. 

Inseong wrapped his arms tightly around the younger, wheezing as he refused to cry. He wanted to stay strong for the two of them. However, the more he held it in, the more it began to hurt him to breathe. “W-We’re both stupid, h-hm?” He laughs timidly. 

“Mhm,” Youngbin nods slightly. 

“I missed you,” Inseong murmurs quietly, his nose over Youngbin’s shoulder. His eyes were burning from tears that were kept inside, which hurt more due to the cold. 

“I-I,” Youngbin swallows down his cowardice, “I missed you too, Seongie.”

Inseong snapped, a tear escaping its prison, “I missed you so much… Binnie.” 

_ “I love you….”  _

  
  



End file.
